


Future work ideas

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: 13 fic ideas, F/M, and the rest i guess, just ideas, nothing is finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: I'm sorry I'm bad at updating, here's a tease of some of the ideas that I have
Relationships: Gunther Hessenheffer/CeCe Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Future work ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I'm not the most frequent writer. lots of stuff is happening right now, worldwide and privately, so I'm not pressuring myself too much to write fanfiction. I do, however, wanna show some of my ideas, that hopefully will come true some time in the future. maybe not this year or next year, but I guarantee some will be written. they are just too good to be left in my brain. I'd appreciate if yall let me know which ones you find interesting :)

"Little Red Riding Wolf" Cece is a werewolf. Pretty basic stuff, the first few chapters would be setting up the world, each chapter dedicating to her relationship with other characters like Rocky and Ty, the Hessenheffers, Logan, Deuce, ect. And the later chapters would be the main plot of Cece and Gunther's love story. 

"Monster high" Name in progress. Cece is a pyromancer, Gunther is a vampire. Normally vampires shouldn't like pyromancers but there's something to Cece that intrigues him. Very basic plot, I need to work on the details. 

"Coffee shop AU" Every fandom has to have one, it is law. I read the entire fic list on fandom wiki, there is no coffee shop au about Gunther and Cece, and I need to change that! The actual plot is a mystery tho, lots of work to be done here. 

"Pitch perfect" Gunther thinks Cece is putting up too much of him, so he adjusts himself for her like how he did for Danielle. Thing is Cece is Cece, and doesn't really think too much about it. He keeps changing himself, his accent, his clothes, the way he behaves, until she finally notices his efforts. She notices, however, because he seems unhappy and she's worried he doesn't like being in a relationship with her. 

"Compromise" This is more likely a bunch if cute scenes put together. The gist is that prom was awful, Cece demands that Gunther treats her properly and he agrees as long as she's being honest to him. This all goes down in secret, and the more they go off on their own, the more Tinka and Rocky suspect something is off. 

"Can you imagine" Kinda upset they never had that classic episode where everyone is out of character, either because someone is retelling a story and their perception of the characters are very angled (like in victorious on who sabotaged Trina), or someone goes to dreamland or whatever where everything is just like what they wish for but everyone they know are acting strange (like when Miley wished to be Hannah Montana). So, Cece wonders what life would be like if Rocky was a little more like her, if Ty was smarter, if her parents were together, if she had her dream boyfriend, if Deuce was cooler and Dina more lady like, and if the Hessenheffers were nicer. Turns out, Rocky becomes the diva, Ty is a nerd, Deuce is a bully, Dina is like a cardboard copy of her mom, Tinka is a bit more goat girl and less glitter girl, Flynn passed away as a baby, and Gunther is her boyfriend, completely molded into her standards. The whole fic is how she turns everyone back to normal. And it's all a dream, of course. 

"Foul is Fair" Gunther proposes the idea of fake dating to get famous for Cece. Thing is, no one can know they're faking it, in case they'll tattle on them. What happens is a slow process where Cece and Gunther spend more time together, replacing Tink and Rocky with one another. It is a tragic story of cutting your loved one out if your life because you're a horrible person. Here's the kicker, Gunther and Cece never falls in love. They just end up hating each other more. Very miserable. 

"Not yet" Tinka has a deadly sickness and low chance of surviving. Gunther tries to cope with this, and never visits her at the hospital. Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Dine visits frequently, but when Cece misses the first two times she's too ashamed to visit altogether. So while the group is supporting Tinka, Cece does her best to comfort Gunther. 

"Pirate AU" They never did a pirate them dance, a thing I'm also upset about. This plot is basically done to the point I have all chapters planned out, I just need to.... write it. Cece and Ty joins the crew of Captain Phil, who wants to sail off and find the treasure of The Ancient Land. Rocky refused to join as she had already sworn a oath to Caplain Wilde. In order to do so he has captured a siren, which is Gunther, who will be sacrificed by the gates. Meanwhile the three tries to stop Phil from finding the treasure, Rocky and Tinka assembles the Wilde crew to stop Phil and save Gunther. 

"Soul dreaming" another soul mate au. Cece dreams a lot about Gunther. They're strange dreams where everything feels way too real and she has full control of what she does. After some time she falls in love with dream Gunther, but knows what's in her head isn't ever going to be real. Unaware to her, she is actually sharing dreams with Gunther, that's the real him, and he also thinks these dreams aren't real. So much pining and poor communication. 

"And they were roommates" Oh my god, they were roommates. After high-school Rocky leaves for Harvard and Cece stays in Chicago to study. She decides to move out and have her own apartment, but as it's too expensive to live alone she searches for a roommate. It's Gunther, who’s in the same situation of being left in the city while Tinka studies in Europe. He works full time at Shake it up! Chicago. So, it's a slice of life, long, kinda boring but wholesome chapters of ordinary life. Friends to lovers, real slow burn yall 

"I put a spell on you" Cece is suddenly acting really sweet to Gunther, and he suspected it's because if a love spell he casted on her a few years ago. Distressed he tries to find a way to reverse it, all while stopping himself from enjoying the dream of Cece being in love with him. 

"The very old country" There are so much plot you can do by just adding some magical elements. I just want a version where Gunther doesn’t have his regular memories and acts all old fashion, calling Cece "Lady Cecilia" or "My love", and he’s on a horse, and the rest tries to find out what's wrong with him. They're probably set in the old country, where Gunther is the heir to the throne. It's like a tear in reality where everything is fantasy and magical there. More plot details in progress. All I know is i want a True Loves Kiss in there as well.

"Season 3" that's it, that's the fic. Just the entire season 3 but Gunther never left


End file.
